videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlimited Sandbox
Unlimited Sandbox is a game made by Unlimited Company, which is UC's first video game ever made. It utilizes toys, like in Skylanders and Disney Infinity. However, being this is a umbrella game, it involves characters from many media worlds like for example, Keroro from Sgt. Frog. One difference from the two games is that you can play with three other players at once. Also, some figurines are detachable from their bases, and any character can play in any unlocked world. The starter pack includes Mario, Keroro, and Rayman. All other characters must be bought in real-life stores. Characters Super Mario *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Yoshi *Toad *Wario *Waluigi Sgt. Frog *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Kululu *Dororo *Fuyuki *Human Ms. Furbottom *Ghost *Angol Mois *Viper *Pururu Rayman *Rayman *Globox *The Grand Minimus *Barbara *The Magician (Rayman Origins) Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower the Mutant Squirrel *K.T.E. *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog Garfield *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Jon Arbuckle Pac-Man *Pac-Man *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde Inspector Gadget *Inspector Gadget *Brain Other Series *Spot (7*Up) *Pitfall Harry (Pitfall) Unlimitoneium Variants (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Unlimitoneium Mario *Unlimitoneium Keroro *Unlimitoneium Rayman *Unlimitoneium Kirby *Unlimitoneium Sonic the Hedgehog *Unlimitoneium Garfield *Unlimitoneium Pac-Man *Unlimitoneium Inspector Gadget Places *Unlimited Central (Default) Super Mario *Mushroom Kingdom (Unlocked if you use Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, or Toad) *Bowser Castle (Unlocked if you use Bowser or Bowser Jr.) *Yoshi Island (Unlocked if you use Yoshi) *Daisy Cruiser (Unlocked if you use Princess Daisy) *Diamond City (Unlocked if you use Wario or Waluigi) *Comet Observatory (Unlocked if you use Princess Rosalina) Sgt. Frog *The Hinatas' House (Unlocked if you use Keroro, Tamama, Kululu, Dororo, Fuyuki, Ghost, or Angol Mois) *Giroro's Tent (Unlocked if you use Giroro or Human Ms. Furbottom) *The Vipers' Cave (Unlocked if you use Viper) *The Garuru Platoon's Hideout (Unlocked if you use Pururu) Rayman *The Glade of Dreams (Unlocked if you use Rayman or Barbara) *Globox's House (Unlocked if you use Globox) *The Teensie Council (Unlocked if you use The Grand Minimus or Goth Teensie) *The Magician's Lair (Unlocked if you use The Magician (Rayman Origins)) *Rabbids' Apartment (Unlocked if you use Rabbid) Kirby *Dreamland (Unlocked if you use Kirby or King Dedede) *The Halbird (Unlocked if you use Meta Knight) Sonic the Hedgehog *Mobius (Unlocked if you use Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower the Mutant Squirrel, K.T.E., or Amy Rose) *Team Dark's Base (Unlocked if you use Shadow the Hedgehog) Garfield *The Arbuckles' House (Unlocked if you use Garfield, Odie, or Jon Arbuckle) *The Alleyway (Unlocked if you use Nermal) Pac-Man *Pac-Land (Unlocked if you use Pac-Man) *The Ghost Maze (Unlocked if you use Blinky, Pinky, Inky, or Clyde) Other *Inspector Gadget's House (Unlocked if you useInspector Gadget or Brain) *The Beach (Unlocked if you use Spot) *The Cavern (Unlocked if you use Pitfall Harry) *The Cemetery (Unlocked if you use Chuck D. Head) Waves Wave 1 (1/1/14) *Starter Pack (Mario, Keroro, and Rayman) *Sidekicks Pack (Luigi, Fuyuki, and Globox) *Females Pack (Princess Peach, Angol Mois, and Barbara) *Kirby Duel Pack (Kirby and King Dedede) *Sonic the Hedgehog Duel Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower the Mutant Squirrel) *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Yoshi *Toad *Fuyuki *Human Ms. Furbottom *Ghost *Angol Mois *Globox *The Grand Minimus *Barbara *Meta Knight *K.T.E. *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Unlimitoneium Mario *Unlimitoneium Keroro *Unlimitoneium Rayman Wave 2 (1/16/14) *Villains Pack (Bowser, Viper, and The Magician (Rayman Origins)) *Garfield Duel Pack (Garfield and Odie) *Wario *Waluigi *Tamama *Giroro *Kululu *Dororo *Viper *Pururu *The Magician (Rayman Origins) *Nermal *Jon Arbuckle *Unlimitoneium Kirby *Unlimitoneium Sonic the Hedgehog *Unlimitoneium Garfield Wave 3 (1/31/14) *Pac-Man Duel Pack (Pac-Man and Blinky) *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Inspector Gadget Duel Pack (Inspector Gadget and Brain) *Spot *Pitfall Harry *Unlimitoneium Pac-Man *Unlimitoneium Inspector Gadget Toy Scanner This is a mode where you scan toys with a special holographic scanner add-on. Characters for Toy Scanner *Goth Teensie (Rayman) *Princess Rosalina (Super Mario) *Rabbid (Rayman) *Chuck D. Head (Decap Attack) Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sgt. Frog Games Category:Rayman Games Category:Kirby games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Unlimited Company Games Category:PlayStation Vita games